Revelations and Resolutions
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Silly New Year's Eve fluff. FlackStella.


Stella pounded on the door impatiently, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she waited for him to answer. When he didn't do it fast enough for her liking, she starting pounding again.

The door finally opened and she found herself face-to-face with an angry Donald Flack, his mouth open, ready to yell obscenities at the person who was disturbing him and probably his neighbors as well. But when he saw that it was Stella standing there, his mouth closed and he frowned in confusion.

"Stell?"

"It's about damn time," she muttered.

"What are you doing here?"

She stood up a little straighter and took a deep breath. "I made a New Year's revelation…resolution…whatever."

"And that's why you're pounding on my door at one in the morning?"

"I wasn't sure you'd be here, actually." Stella frowned then, narrowing her eyes. "Why _are_ you home?"

"I'm not allowed to be in my own apartment?"

"It's New Year's Eve. You should be out with one of your annoying blonde dates that you always seem to have."

This time it was Flack narrowing his eyes at her. "Are you…drunk?"

"No."

"Stella."

"Just a little."

"How much is a little?"

She shrugged. "This really ugly creepy guy kept buying me drinks."

"That sounds safe."

"I didn't go home with him."

"Obviously."

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked.

Don kept his face straight. "Not at all." When she didn't say anything, he leaned on his doorframe and crossed his arms. "You were saying something about a New Year's resolution?"

She nodded. "Right. I made one of those."

"Did it somehow involve me?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"If you shut up and let me talk." Fighting hard against a smile, Don shut his mouth and nodded for her to continue. "Thank you," she said, nodding. "Anyway, my resolution…I hear from all these women that Don Flack is this great kisser," she explained, gesturing broadly with her arms, "and I decided that I need to see what all the fuss is about."

For a long moment, Flack just stared at her. "Ex…excuse me?"

"I want to kiss you."

"You…what?"

"I want to kiss you. This isn't difficult Flack."

"You're drunk."

"Kiss me."

"Stell-"

"Oh for God's sake," she muttered.

Taking his face in her hands, Stella kissed him firmly. Don's hands immediately went to her shoulders, resting there as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that she was actually kissing him. When he didn't pull away, Stella tilted her head and nipped at his bottom lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth. Flack moaned, his hands moving up to tangle in her hair as he pulled her closer, returning the kiss with fervor.

Next thing she knew, Stella was pressed up against the far wall of the corridor, Don's body pressed against hers as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands ran up his bare arms before sliding around his neck and tangling in his short dark hair. Their moans grew louder, drifting down the hallway before they finally pulled away to breathe.

"Oh wow," Stella breathed, her eyes still closed.

Flack looked around them, as though just suddenly realizing that they were making out in the middle of the hallway. Taking a few steadying breaths, he moved back toward his apartment, pulling Stella with him. Once inside, he closed the door and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Stell," he whispered raggedly, "what are we doing?"

"They were right," she breathed.

"What?"

"They were right," Stella repeated. "You're one hell of a kisser."

"You're really drunk, aren't you?" Stella giggled at that, and Don's eyes widened. "Did you just giggle?"

"No."

"Liar," he smiled. "Come on, Stell. Let's get you to bed."

"Bed?" she asked. "I like the sound of that."

"Stell…you're drunk."

"So?"

"So…you don't know what you're doing. This isn't what you want."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, Stell. You don't want me."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want you, Don."

"I'll make you a deal," he said, a small smile on his face. "If you still want me in the morning, when you're completely sober, then we can continue this."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She nodded. "Then you've got a deal."

8888888888888888888888

Sunlight came streaming through the window early the next morning, shining right in Stella's face and waking her up from a deep sleep. Groaning, she turned over to get away from the offending light, only to find herself face-to-face with a pensive Don Flack.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Morning," he said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"My head feels full of cotton."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

She thought for a minute before closing her eyes and groaning. "I kissed you, didn't I?"

"Yeah. But if it makes you feel better, I kissed you back."

Opening her eyes, she looked closely at him. "I seem to remember something about a deal being made."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, staring at him for a long moment before leaning in and brushing her lips against his. Don responded immediately, one hand coming up to cup her face as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Stella tangled one hand in the front of his tank top, pulling him closer as they slowly explored each other's mouths. By the time they pulled back, both were breathing heavily.

"Please tell me you're completely sober now," he whispered.

"Totally and completely," Stella smiled.

"Thank God," he murmured, kissing her again. "You know, I made a New Year's resolution, too."

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "I was going to tell you how I felt this year."

Stella sat up a little. "Are you serious?"

Laughing, Don nodded. "Yep. I'm really glad you beat me to it, though."

"And why's that?"

"I might have chickened out."

"I never figured you for the chickening out type."

He shrugged. "Things change when I'm around you. I can't think straight, I can't get my words out…"

Leaning forward, she kissed him softly. "Good thing for you we won't be talking much for awhile."

"You have something else in mind?" he asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

"I'm sure I can think of something," she murmured.


End file.
